Opposites Attract
by The-Herald-of-Dash
Summary: Fluttershy realizes that she has feelings for Rainbow...
1. Chapter 1

_A note from the author: This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. Shoutout to necrolord50210 because he promoted me for FREE! (plus, let's face it. He's fucking awesome. Of ponies and Dinosaur things is my inspiration for writing any sort of fanfiction) So, without further retardation, I present the first installment of Opposites Attract._

Blurs of rainbows shot across the sky, destroying every cloud in sight with relative ease. Birds whistled and cawed in approval at the command of a pink and yellow pony as Rainbow Dash fluttered to the ground.

"I like the new cheering system, Shy. It's much better than what your cheering." The rainbow maned pony told her friend, a little more rudely than she had intended.

"Oh... thank you..." Fluttershy said, tearing up just slightly and turning away.

Noticing that she had hurt her friend, but being stubborn and not wanting to admit that she had done wrong, Dash tried to change the subject, "What kind of bird is that?" she asked, gesturing to a brightly colored raptor on one of the tree's branches.

"That's a pheonix..." Fluttershy said as the two leaned closer to the bird and eachother, "It's magic, you know. It's tears can heal you up real fast!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Dash exclaimed, staring in wonder at the bird as the pink and yellow pony began blushing, having noticed that their faces were mere centimeters apart, "Well thanks for everything, Shy. I gotta go meet up with Rarity. She's making me model for a dress. Eugh!" she finished with a chuckle and a wave to Fluttershy, then she darted off in the direction of Rarity's house. Fluttershy was about to go back to her house as well when she noticed something on the ground.

_Rainbow's flight goggles! _she thought as she picked them up, _I'd better take these back to her... _

As Fluttershy neared Rarity's house she could hear Dash's cries of protest as her friend was trying to manage her unruly hair. Rarity said that she'd be right back and when fluttershy appeared in the window she saw Rainbow brushing her hair, looking into the mirror with an odd, otherworldly expression as if she didn't know who was staring back at her. Fluttershy's jaw dropped a bit at the beauty that she never thought she'd see come from her friend. She had always thought that the rainbow maned pony was gorgeous, but in a way that still allowed her to seem strong and powerful. Now, though, was completely different... her friend had an innocent look about her. One that broke Fluttershy's boundaries... she had to tell her friend how she felt...


	2. Chapter 2: Writing

_Howdy y'all. Sorry it took so long to update, but I tried writing chapter two, then realized that I needed to make what I wrote chapter three and write something to put in between it and chapter one... ANYWAYS! Double update! both chapter 2 and 3 are coming out and... Just let me say that you can't hate me by the end of number 3... I had to write it like that, it's going to make the story work more farther down the line and give me an ability to write more. I'm sooo sorry for the end, please don't unsubscribe or quit reading. She'll be happier by the end, I promise. Anyways, without further ado, CHAPTERS TWO AND THREE! :D Shoutouts to Gluttonousbehemoth and Michael50210._

Disguised beneath a mountain of wadded up paper was Fluttershy's filled up recycle bin. It had thousands of failed letters in and around it with scribbles on it that all had the same thing on them at the top: _Dear Dash. _

Fluttershy had been sitting at a table for hours, trying to find the right words to tell Rainbow that she loved her, and so far... Everything she tried was a bust. She'd tried being super formal, layed back, obssessive and even writing the way that she normally talked, but it all just sounded to corny to her.

'I'm so frusturated that I could just... Just... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' she semi-shouted. In her heart though, she knew she couldn't quit. Earlier that day while leaving Dash's house she swore to herself that she wouldn't chicken out like she had many many times before.

She remembered her days in flight school when she saw Dash for the first time. She'd never admit it at the time for fear of being called names, but she knew that even then she saw the rainbow maned pony as breathtakingly gorgeous.

Her writing had gradually improved through every failed attempt though, and she finally thought she had the idea of how she would write it. She started off writing in her normal speech pattern, threw a quick little compliment in and then... she just jotted it down as fast as she could. The result was the words being darker than the rest of the letter.

_That's not too much of a problem..._ she thought after seeing the contrast of heaviness in her lines _I'll just keep going..._ The rest of the letter was her doing her best to explain how she came to love her friend, to little avail. Finally she finished it off, sealed it in an envelope, setting it off to one side of her table. 12:42 read the clock.

'Omigosh!' she said, 'I need to get to bed!'

The pony headed off to bed with a swarm of butterflies trying to burst free from her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3: Reacting

_Howdy y'all. Sorry it took so long to update, but I tried writing chapter two, then realized that I needed to make what I wrote chapter three and write something to put in between it and chapter one... ANYWAYS! Double update! both chapter 2 and 3 are coming out and... Just let me say that you can't hate me by the end of number 3... I had to write it like that, it's going to make the story work more farther down the line and give me an ability to write more. I'm sooo sorry for the end, please don't unsubscribe or quit reading. She'll be happier by the end, I promise. Anyways, without further ado, CHAPTERS TWO AND THREE! :D Shoutouts to Gluttonousbehemoth and Michael50210._

Fluttershy awoke with butterflies in her stomach. She remembered that she had vowed to tell Rainbow about her feelings today, but was nonetheless terrified of how her friend might react. The poor pony lay curled up in her bed for around an hour and a half, thinking about the many MANY ways Dash could react to the news. _She might feel the same way about me! _Fluttershy thought hopefully one second, _but she might never want to speak to me again... _

When the pony finally gained the strength and willpower to raise herself from her bed, she was only able to grab her letter and make it a few steps outside before she fell into a sitting position again. It took her a half hour to get barely out of sight of her house.

A few hours later the poor mare could be spotted pacing in front of Dash's mailbox with a look of utter despair on her face. Thousands of thoughts rushed through her mind at once and she was just about to will herself into shoving the letter in when...

"Hey, Fluttershy!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "Whatcha got there?"

"Well, uhm, it's a...-"

"Oh, it's a letter! You trying to steal my mail?"

"Actually, it's... it's... it'sfromme..." blurted Fluttershy.

"Can I read it then?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy answered by shakily handing over the envelope.

_Dear Rainbow,_

_ I kinda sortof made myself a promise that I'd tell you how I feel about you today, so here goes. I think that you the most wonderful pony out there and any stallion would be lucky to have you, but I think that I might love you... I don't know when this happened or how, but suddenly I started thinking about you as more than a friend. Yesterday when I came to return your goggles I saw you brushing your hair and you just looked so __**gorgeous**__ that I couldn't keep my feelings hidden any longer... I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way about me, and I understand if you're not a fillyfool, but I had to tell you..._

_**Love,**_

___Fluttershy._

Dash's face fell a bit with every progressing second. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU STUPID... STUPID... JUST GO!" Dash shouted in a blind rage, her eyes burning with tears. This made poor Fluttershy zoom back to her home, burying her face into the largest pillow she could find to mask as many of the sobs and tears that burst forth.


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering

_Alrighty, big chapter here. I really enjoyed writing this_ _one... The end part mostly. I'm just glad that Fluttershy is happy__ again. Anyways, this chapter should explain why Dash was such a... erm... meany in the last chapter. Thanks to necrolord50210/michael50210 and Gluttonous Behemoth for their support... and thanks to you as well! You guys reading this makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! So, without further ado, CHAPTER FOUR! (this one's kinda long).  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rainbow darted into her home and onto her bed. Tears burned her eyes as she was forced to recall all the painful memories that Fluttershy unwillingly brought back. The memories of her once great friend and first lover, Gilda.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When Dash was young, still in flight school, she and Gilda had been fillyfoolers. They were in their dorms one day when Gilda, bold as she was, brought the topic up out of the blue.<em>

_'Y'know, Dash. You're pretty cool,' she said, 'Too bad you're reserved for colts...'_

_'What?' Rainbow exclaimed, grinning and chuckling a bit._

_'Y'know. Like for boyfriend girlfriend stuff. I wouldn't mind a nice long smooch from ya'.'_

_'Oh, a fillyfooler, eh? You oughta be ashamed of yourself!' Dash kidded._

_'Nah. We both know you're one too.'_

_'AM NOT!' screamed the young pony, a look of faux-shock on her face._

_'Are tooo...' the gryphon drawled in a singsongy voice._

_'So what if I am, I'm way out of your league.' the blue filly kidded._

_'Psh, if I wanted you I could have you.'_

_'Uh-huh. Sure.'_

_'Wanna bet?' Gilda inquired before being answered by a nod from Dash. The gryphon hopped up out of her bed, trotted over to Rainbow and began kissing her passionately. She flicked her tongue into the ponys mouth as they kissed, tracing the roof of her mouth and placing her arms on the back of Dashy's head and back. After over ten straight minutes of kissing Dash retracted._

_'So... How much do I owe ya? the pony asked._

_'What? I'm not a slut!' Gilda shouted, astonished._

_'Nonono, I mean for the bet. You won.' she said with a wink._

_From that day on the two were inseparable. In their free time the both of them could be seen laying on the clouds, looking up at the sky above them and talking or organizing pranks together as a way of... bonding. Their relationship grew and blossomed after months until finally Dash was able to truthfully tell Gilda that she loved her. The pair spent many a night talking to eachother or kissing eachother for hours on end. _

_One night Gilda and Dash were laying in the same bed talking and kissing when Gilda got an idea. She traced her feather around Dash's stomach, then moved lower and began feeling and pleasing her friend._

_'Hey! Stop that!' Dash said promptly, not comfortable with the situation at all._

_'Why? All the cool ponies do it. Don't tell me you've gone and become LAME!'_

_'I haven't, let's just not do that, kay?'_

_'Alright, alright...'_

_They lay in bed for a while, silent before Gilda decided to try her luck again._

_'I SAID STOP IT!' Dash yelled, shoving Gilda off the bed._

_'I guess I WAS wrong about you, Rainbow Dash. You must be the least cool pony in flight school, even worse than that dork Klutzershy.' Gilda said, so furious that she smacked her once-true friend in the face, scratching her skin. 'See ya, slut.'_

_Dash lay in her bed crying for hours after that. The first person she had ever trusted with her heard destroyed it. _

_That night she promised that she would never let someone become as close as Gilda did.  
><em>

* * *

><p>This scene replayed itself in Rainbow's mind over and over again, each time more painful than the last. Her eyes were now completely bloodshot and puffed up, a result from hours of crying. By now her pillow was thoroughly soaked with tears that flowed from her eyes as a result of her lost love. Finally the blue pony cried herself into a dreamless sleep, still mourning the past...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rainbow sat up in bed, her eyes still red, but noticeably less puffy. She remembered the events of the prior night, but sleep gave her time to settle down and be able to think the situation through more clearly. Fluttershy would never dream of hurting her, and Rainbow knew that, but a blind fury was the only thing needed to drive her towards screaming at the poor little pony she had once been great friends with.<p>

Rainbow began thinking about Fluttershy... About how fantastic she was, on the inside and out. How her mane flowed beatifully to one side, how gorgeous her deep blue eyes were, how she continually went out of her way to help anyone and everyone...

'Oh my god...' she said to herself, 'I'm such an idiot! That was my freaking chance and I blew it by yelling at her! What the hell is wrong with me!' her yelling was now accompanied by her beating her fist on her bedside table.

Unwilling to completely give up on what may be her sole chance to make it with Fluttershy, Dash jetted out the door towards Fluttershy's cottage. She reached it in less than a minute, able to hear her friend's sobs already, and began banging on the door furiously.

'What do YOU want?' came a snobbish reply from a visibly livid Rarity. She, Twilight and Applejack were standing next to the door, staring at Rainbow. 'WELL!'

'Uh... Er... I'd, uh, I wanna talk to 'Shy...' Rainbow said, stuttering and slipping over her tongue.

'Darlin', dontcha think you've gone and hurt her enough for one day? Poor thing's been curled up in bed since we got here.' Applejack asked, a face of pure fury replacing her normal one.

'I know and I'm soooo sorry, it's just... Can I please talk to her?'

After a few minutes of consultation with the other two Twilight spoke up. 'You can talk to her, but if we hear any yelling you're out. Understood?'

'Yes! Thanks a million, Twilight.'

Dash was lead to Fluttershy's room, the ponies wails increasing in volume the closer to the room she got. Slowly she opened the door and entered to see a shivering lump hidden under a pile of blankets releasing the most pitiful moans that she had ever heard in her life, inviting tears to her eyes as well.

'Uh, Fluttershy?' _no response_ 'Shy, I'm sorry... It's just that I had to think it over...'

'Then... wh-why did you y-yell at me?' Fluttershy asked in between sobs.

'I just... It's like this, I couldn't... I... It's a long story...' _no response _'Ok, If you need to know, I'll tell ya.

When we were in flight school Gilda and I were fillyfoolers and we kinda... got together, y'know? So, we would kiss and stuff, and I thought I loved her, but one day she decided to do something that I, uh... Didn't like. I asked her to stop, but she wouldn't do it so we both got a little pissed and she... hit me. Hard...' at this Dash removed a little bit of makeup that she had applied like she did once a week. On her left cheek were two small dark marks, telltale signs of the abuse she once endured. 'They don't hurt anymore, and they're barely noticable, but they remind me of what happened...' through her story Rainbow's voice got harder and harder to control until near the end when she was bursting into sobs after every other word.

Fluttershy's crying progressively became quieter through Rainbow's story until about halfway through when she was completely silent. 'I... I had no idea, oh you poor thing...' she said, instinctively hugging Dashy and comforting her.

'How can you be so nice to somepony like me...'

'I'm... I don't know what you mean...'

'I was rude to you before, I yelled and I called you stupid for no reason, but you're still acting like this... why?'

'Well... Why not?'

This brought a dumbstruck look to Dash's face ash she looked up to 'Shy. The pairs eyes met, both still filled with tears. Fluttershy moved forward and kissed the still crying Rainbow. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to the both of them. It was quite magical and reintroduced joy to both of their faces.

'That was... nice.' Fluttershy finally said after minutes of silence.

'Heh, yeah... We should, uh... Do this some more.' Rainbow said, blushing, but grinning from ear to ear at the same time.

'Uh-huh...'

The pair exited the room to see the other three with sly grins on their faces.

'Sooooo, you two lovebirds have fun in there?' Twilight asked, giggling.

'What? We did-' Rainbow began.

'No use denyin' it, sugarcube. We saw y'all necking it up in there.'

'Ok...' Dash said, her face getting redder and redder by the second.

'My dear, don't be ashamed. It's beautiful!' Rarity said reassuringly, 'I always knew you two were perfect for eachother. Anyways, we'll leave you two to... Talk. Someone has to tell pinky, right?'


	5. Chapter 5: Partying

"They're WHAT!" Pinkie shouted when Twilight, AJ and Rarity told her the news, "But... how did Dashy get Fluttershy to be a fillyfooler too?"

"Actually, darlin', 'Shy came on to Rainbow first." Applejack said, bringing a look of complete and utter shock to the pink pony's face.

"But.. But... Oh, ok..." Pinkie said, her hair drooping a bit along with her mood, "Good for them I guess..."

"What's wrong, deary? We thought you'd be excited about the news." Rarity inquired, a little let down that she didn't get to see her friend jumping with joy.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Pinkie said, trying to mask her newfound depression with a rather convincing smile, "Just thinkin' is all!"

"Okay then. We'd better be going, have to prepare for the party!" Twilight said, thoroughly convinced by Pinkie's new demeanor.

"What party?" Pinkie asked, shocked and upset that she wasn't invited.

"We, uh... Kinda figgured you would throw one for Rainbow and 'Shy. I guess that's what we get for presumin' stuff before it's set in stone." Applejack told Pinkie, a bit ashamed.

"OOOOHHHHH! Yeah, I'll throw 'em a party! It'll be AMAZING!" Pinkie caught on, now forgetting how upset she was. With that, the pony darted off towards Sugar Cube Corner to make plans.

Within two hours dozens of cakes, pies, cookies and banana muffins were set out and ready to be eaten. Pinky had decorated her home with rainbow colors, butterfly patterns, clouds and, of course, HEARTS! She was quite proud of her work and began to put the finishing touches on her cakes when the guests started showing up. The first pony to arrive was Derpy, who looked a bit glum and went to a table to sit alone.

Derpy was followed by Ms. Cheerilee, who was in turn followed by Diamond Tiara and her parents, and so on and so forth until everypony in Ponyville was there, save for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash themselves.

"They're coming!" Twilight yelled from the window, having everyone hide under their tables. The new couple walked in, looking at Pinkie.

"You wanted something?" Rainbow asked in an absurdly happy tone.

"SURPRISE!" was her answer, and it rang out from every corner of the building. Both pegasi's faces lit up with big, toothy grins and brightened eyes as they looked around and saw all their friends congratulating their new relationship. After many, many thanks and a few hidden tears from a certain pegasus and earth pony, the actual party began.

There was dancing, eating and, surprisingly enough, singing from nearly everypony that came to the party. Even Derpy chimed in to sing her rendition of 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley. After many MANY glasses of cider Fluttershy was able to persuade Dash to get up and sing her favorite song, 'You're Gonna Go Far, Kid' by the Offspring. Fluttershy's face was set aglow by how beautiful her new love could make even a song such as that sound. Once Rainbow had finished her first song, she was already ready to sing her next song, then her next one, then her next one, then her next one. She sang for hours, entertaining the party with some heavier rock, down to a love ballads and even a sweet duet of 'Whiskey Lullaby' from her and AJ. The sadness the two brought into that song moved most everypony to tears and quickly put a touching stop to the great party.

Rainbow Dash woke up in her bed. She couldn't remember half of what happened the prior night, just that she had a great time with Fluttershy. The sweet smell of honey on toast lifted her out of her bed and lead her into the kitchen where she saw…

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow half shouted, noticing that her newfound lover was in the kitchen cooking her a wonderful meal, "What are you doing here? Wait… We didn't…"

"Oh, no no no no. Nothing like that happened." Fluttershy interrupted, the yellow on her face quickly becoming red, "I just decided to walk you home since you were a little… uh…"

"Drunk," Rainbow guessed, laughing like a maniac.

"Oh, um… Yes, drunk. So, I brought you home, then you yanked me into your bed and wouldn't let me go. I didn't mind though. You were nice and warm…"

"Oh…" Rainbow said, blushing at her brashness, "So… Didja sleep good?"

"Very good. Your bed is so soft. Toast?" Fluttershy held out a plate of toast, all with different kinds of jelly on them.

The lovebirds ate breakfast together whilst talking, joking, and in Rainbow's case, flirting. They were truly the perfect couple.


	6. Chapter 6: Marrying

Two Years Later.

Fluttershy lay awake in the bed she and Rainbow shared. They'd been together for so long now that sleeping there had become normal and she had converted her home into an animal hospital. For the past few days she had been getting odd signals from Rainbow. Her love had been acting awkward and cheesy to the point where it actually frightened Fluttershy. At first she put it off as just her way of flirting, but it had progressed so far that she couldn't hold a normal conversation.

"F-fluttershy? You awake?" Rainbow asked from behind her, making the yellow pony jump.

"Yes…" She answered.

Rainbow got up out of bed and sat down in front of her love. "Fluttershy, we've been through tons together, and I love you more than anything in the whole wide world. I can still remember the day we had our first kiss, and the things I said to you years ago still hurt to think about. So, I was thinkin'… Maybe we could, uh…. Take it to the next level…" at this point she pulled a black, felt box from under the bed. Tears were in her eyes as she opened the box up, revealing a beautiful light blue ring, "F-Fluttershy… Will you m-marry me?" she asked between sobs from the combination of the happiness she felt in that moment and the nervousness that crept up from the pit of her stomach. Fluttershy just sat on the bed for minutes on end, looking dumbfounded at the ring. "I'm sorry, it was stupid to even thin-" Rainbow began.

"Yes!" Fluttershy squealed, bringing a look of pure, undiluted joy to both her and Rainbow's faces, "Yes yes yes!" she carried on, kissing Dash like they were long lost lovers. Dash could only reply with tears of joy and silent thanks in the form of gladly returning every kiss that came her way.

Later that day they broke the news to everypony they could get within earshot of. Soon the whole town of Ponyville was murmuring with excitement, for there was a wedding to be had! The second Pinkie got wind of the news she invited Rainbow, Rarity, AJ, Twilight and Fluttershy to her house to discuss the wedding plans.

"Ok, so it's going to be outside, simple and anypony can come?" Pinkie asked, recapping hours of work that each of the had partaken in.

"I still think we should have a proper wedding in a cathedral…" Rarity mumbled to herself.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Rainbow kidded, tossing a wink to Rarity, "Who's gonna have us say our vows?"

"I'm pretty sure that Derpy is qualified to do it, don't ask how." Twilight said, hiding a smirk.

"We should let her do it then! I know it would mean the world to her…" Fluttershy chimed in.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Rainbow said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice, "Now about the cake… Pinkie, could you do that for us? Make it a surprise, but not too… crazy, kay?"

"Okey Dokey Loki!" Pinkie said, beaming, "Rarity and Twilight should do decorations, and Applejack can cater it. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Rainbow agreed, "Okay, we've got 48 hours ponies. Let's GET IT DONE! 'Shy and I will go pick out the dresses, Rarity and Twilight should find a good area and get to work on setting it up, Pinkie needs to get on the cake and AJ, make some goooood food! GO GO GO!" at that all the ponies rushed off to do their assigned duties.

"What about this one?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy, motioning to a simple white dress.

"Oh, I don't know… It's sortof… plain." she responded, "OOH! This one is PERFECT!"

"It's… Beautiful!" Rainbow said, seeing the translucent green and yellow dress that Fluttershy picked out for herself. It had flowers at the hem and the chest was a darker, more opaque green trimmed by a bright yellow. "Now to find one for me…"

"Ugh, Twilight, you have simply NO sense of sight, do you?" Rarity said, fixing the stage's positioning that was off by no more than a few inches. "Everything needs to be perfect for those two!"

"I know, jeez." Twilight sighed, setting up the benches that she and Rarity had conjured moments before. "What color carpet should we put down the aisle?"

"Yellow would look absolutely divine on the grass… Who's going to walk down the aisle and who's going to be standing at the pew?"

"Uh… I think Fluttershy's walking down the aisle. Rainbow IS the one that proposed."

"Then we're going with yellow. Definitely yellow." Rarity decided, creating a yellow rug out of nothing, "Oh, with rainbow trim!" suddenly a rainbow appeared on each side, "Perfect."

Pinkie was busy at work making each tier of the cake. The first tier had a picture done in fondant of Rainbow and Fluttershy hugging each other. Above it was a tier with two of their greatest accomplishments, Fluttershy staring a dragon dead in the eyes and Rainbow flying through the air, a sonic rainboom behind her. Then came a tier that was simply done. The background had alternating pink, yellow, blue and rainbow squares, the names of the soon-to-be-weds on it with a heart and the word love in between them.

She topped the cake off with two hand crafted sugar figures of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, intertwined in an upwards twisting hug. An urge to write the words "HAPPY WEDDING!" on the top overcame her, but she ignored it, thinking that it would take away from the overall classiness of the cake.

A squeal of joy and many fast paced claps were heard as she finished off the cake and set to work making cookies and other sweets.

The Apple family was quick at work making all sorts of candies, sweet snacks and some apple-based meat substitutes. It took only a few hours to make enough food to feed everypony that was invited, but they continued making food throughout the rest of the day so that they could rest soundly knowing they'd have more than enough food for the party.

"This one DEFINITELY!" Rainbow said, seeing a white dress with black trim. The chest and back of it were just a plain white silky fabric. Some sort of laced cotton that had patterns in it resembling raindrops. "It's awesome…"

"I like it," Fluttershy assured her, "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah…" Rainbow said, looking at it.

"That should just about do it..." Rarity said, admiring her handiwork. About six hours into the decorating she tied Twilight up with ribbon to keep her out of the way. The stage, composed of three wide, short cylinders stacked on top of each other, was decorated with black white and purple bows. Only then did she realize that she had worked all through the night and the wedding was only hours away!

She released Twilight and rushed off to her house, gathering five dresses and dashing towards Sugar Cube Corner. Each dress she had picked was simplistic and beautiful, sporting a color that complimented the wearer she had modeled it after. Derpy's was a radiant white, AJ's a slightly shimmering gold, Pinkie's… well, pink, Twilight's dark blue and her own a light lavender.

Each and every pony got dressed and made their way to the field designated for the wedding. When they arrived Pinkie's cake and the Apple family's food was already layed out on a large buffet and Rainbow was pacing at the pew. Quite a few people had already arrived and the second that they showed up the wedding got underway.

A traditional wedding song was being played by Pinkie. She played it rather fast though and got everyone's toes a-tappin. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom strolled down the aisle first, tossing flower petals all over the designated walking space. They were followed in close pursuit by Fluttershy being walked down the aisle by her now bawling father. Finally came Scootaloo who proudly trotted down the aisle, rings set on a pillow on her back. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stood face to face, Derpy standing before each of them.  
>'Let your love be stronger than your anger.<br>Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break.  
>Look for the best in your beloved rather than the worst.<br>Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it.  
>Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship.<br>Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends.  
>Say "I love you" every day." Derpy said with an odd confidence. She hadn't messed up so far…<p>

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift; a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely.

With this understanding, do you, Rainbow Dash, take Fluttershy to be your beloved wife? Do you promise to be a tender, faithful wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and keep yourself only unto her?" the gray pegasus asked, oddly enough she was still going strong with no accidents.

'I do...' she said, staring directly into her soon to be wife's eyes.

'And Fluttershy, with this understanding, do you take Rainbow Dash to be your beloved wife? Do you promise to be a tender, faithful wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and keep yourself only unto her?'

"O-of course I do." Fluttershy spoke, a few tears running down her smiling face that only Rainbow Dash could see.

'Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you woman and wife! EEEE! I never thought I'd get to say that!' Derpy giggled.

"CAAAAAAAAAAKE TIIIIIIIIIME!" Pinkie shouted, rushing towards the cake.

Rainbow and Fluttershy kissed a magical kiss. They stayed locked in each other's embrace for minutes after the partying had started. "I love you." Fluttershy said, tears of joy now streaming down her face.

"I love you too." Rainbow said, her tears matching the amount of her wife's, "I swear, I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

'HEY! YOU TWO NEED TO CUT THE CAKE SO WE CAN EAT!" Pinkie hollered

"PINKIE PIE!' the rest of the crowd shouted back at the pony.

Rainbow and Fluttershy made their way, hand in hand, to the cake. Fluttershy began carefully cutting the top tier and, to everypony's surprise, flung the first piece of cake she finished cutting into her wife's face. She giggled and helped Dash get it off, then finished cutting the cake and grabbed a couple pieces for her and Rainbow. They sat together at a table with their closest friends, Fluttershy leaning on Rainbow, and fell in love all over again.


End file.
